GB-A-1503588 discloses a structural profiled element, obtained by the assembly of two or four simple profiled elements. The fixed member discloses in GB-A-1503588 does not serve as a connection means between the simple profiled elements in order to assemble the structural profiled elements.
GB-A-1503588 discloses a structural profiled element, obtained by the assembly of two or four simple profiled elements. The fixed member disclosed in GB-A-1503588 does not serve as a connection means between the simple profiled elements in order to assemble the structural profiled elements.
Metal structures comprising cold-formed sections which may be single or composites of elementary sections, as well as fixing devices for connections, joints or special pieces, are disclosed in Italian patent application CT92A 000016 of 04.05.1992. A metal supporting structure of the aforesaid type comprises: